


Whatever will be, will be

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Xu Minghao Rules [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, actually this was born because i don't enjoy soulmate au, embrace the hatred with love, gyuhao again because duh, i'm such a trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: It wasn't fair. He had decided a long time ago whom his heart belonged to. Yet the jagged circle over his right wrist said otherwise.





	

The tingling was still there under his skin, so he knew it wasn't just his imagination. It felt as good as people said; soothing and warm, enveloping his whole body. 

Except a small spot somewhere in his chest. It stayed hard and gelid.

"Hi." Mingyu heard the voice said. It was deep and composed, though one look at the owner's face told him that the other wasn't as calm as his voice had indicated.

The man had a slightly ruffled black hair, the type that was only allowed for those who were deemed attractive by the major population. His eyes were gleaming, with excitement and anticipation, Mingyu guessed, because that's what people should feel in this kind of situation. Brush of red colored his cheeks, bringing colors to his slightly pale complexion, and to be honest, he was pretty cute.

But it didn't matter.

"You must be my soulmate," the man said.

Because he was not Minghao.

 

* * *

 

"Give me too," Mingyu said before stretching his jaws open. He thought he was finally getting what he wanted; the chip was en route to his awaiting mouth. But the hand that had it swerved, taking the chip to a different mouth.

"You evil!" Mingyu pouted. Yet Minghao only looked at him with devious (albeit cute) eyes, jaws moving as he munched the chip.

"Minghao," said Soonyoung. He was seated between Mingyu and Minghao, eyes moving back and forth between a textbook and a notebook while his hand scribbled furiously on the notebook. He had been like that for the last 40 minutes. 

Minghao took another chip from a plastic bag and brought it to Soonyoung's mouth. Soonyoung tilted his head just enough to reach for the chip without taking his eyes off the books. He mumbled a thanks with his full mouth.

"Come on, Hao." Mingyu pursed his lips further and bless him. It made Minghao threw his head back and let out the most beautiful music to Mingyu's ears.

Sadly, he didn't get to enjoy it for long.

"Mingyu." The deep voice made them turn their heads. Even Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo!" A surge of panic went through Mingyu and he hurriedly stood up. He grabbed Wonwoo's left wrist.

"Let's go! Guys, see ya!" He gave his friends a quick glance before dragging Wonwoo out of the cafeteria. He walked and walked until he realized he was quite far away from his faculty area. He let go of Wonwoo's hand with a sheepish sorry, then proceeded to sit on a nearby bench. Wonwoo plopped down next to him.

"So, uhm, what brings you here?" Mingyu started with hope that Wonwoo wouldn't suspect him after dragging the latter all the way here.

Wonwoo's lips curved into a smile. Mingyu noticed that he smiled a lot. "I was just nearby and I thought, hey, why don't I check out Mingyu's campus! So I just wandered around, hoping I'd find you..."

"Well, you found me." Mingyu strained out a chuckle. Wonwoo laughed before stopping to bit his lips.

"It must be the power, huh? To be able to find you in this 100 hectare full of people." Mingyu saw Wonwoo let out an awkward laugh, his cheeks tinted with pink.

"Yeah..." Mingyu smiled, but he felt his heart sinking.

It's been weeks since they got to know each other and they had been in contact ever since. Texting, calling, going on dates (as much as Mingyu was reluctant to admit, those were definitely dates). During those times, Mingyu saw how Wonwoo was showing his affection towards Mingyu. Wonwoo could be a bit reserved and Mingyu may be a little clueless at times just as his friends said (only at times), but he wasn't blind.

It's not that Mingyu hated Wonwoo. Wonwoo was a cool guy and Mingyu was comfortable hanging out with him. Mingyu didn't even have to force some topic out of himself to have a conversation with Wonwoo. They could talk about anything, even when their interest didn't match at times, they could still have an enjoyable chat. So Mingyu didn't hate him. 

But still the fact remained. He was not Minghao.

* * *

"You got text."

"Yeah."

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"It's Wonwoo."

"Then you should. Your soulmate must be waiting for your reply."

Mingyu didn't mean to but a heavy sigh escaped his lips. He picked up his phone, sliding his thumb over the screen for a quick reply. Then he pushed a button and put the phone back to the table. He stared at the blank screen, feeling the desperation trapped in his chest. 

"You know, I was kinda hurt when you tried to hide his existence from us."

"...Sorry..."

"Nah... I get it. He's special after all."

Mingyu didn't say anything at that. For a while there was silence.

"Mingyu." Oh, how he loved Minghao's voice calling his name. "Do you like him?"

Mingyu continued to stare at the empty screen.

"Mingyu. Do you like him?"

Mingyu finally turned his head and saw Minghao looking at him with a small but sincere smile. Mingyu thought he wanted to cry.

"Does it matter?"

"It does. If you do, I will support you. Help you choose gifts for him, be your best man at your wedding someday. Anything." Mingyu saw Minghao's eyes and knew that the latter meant his every words.

Heart banging against his rib cage, Mingyu asked,"What if I don't?"

"Then I will do whatever it takes for you to choose me."

Mingyu's heart skipped a beat, and when it was back to its rhythmic thumps, Mingyu shook his head. "I've decided. Since the first time we met."

"Oh my God, Mingyu, you're hopeless," Minghao said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Mingyu felt his cheeks burning. "Well... aren't you too?"

"I didn't fall from the start. It took some time and when I realized, I made up my mind." Minghao took Mingyu's right hand with his left and rubbed the jagged circle. "No matter what this thing says."

Mingyu grabbed Minghao's thumb and gave it a slight squeeze. Minghao wriggled it out of his grasp and intertwined their fingers together.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Perfectly Mismatched Pieces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325050) by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)




End file.
